


The Old Times

by losinambit



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Eggpire - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eggpire, Gen, Regret, Sad Ending, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losinambit/pseuds/losinambit
Summary: Bad had gotten what the egg wanted but he never was able to get his side of the deal. He now realized how much he regretted it all but it was too late.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	The Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction so sorry if it’s not written good :D I just love the egg lore and angst so much <3  
> I might write more or another type of fanfiction, i’ll be down to write any other ones if you guys have any requests, just lemme know in the comments :)!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Can’t wait for more of the egg lore.

He was sure that this is what he wanted. He knew that he needed this, to save his best friend and be reunited. So why was he feeling regret, intense regret ached in his chest as if it was taunting him. He felt horrible as he walked down the bloodvine ridden path, and looked over at the now dull landscape. It was covered with blood vines, he could barely even see the white outline of the building. He had fulfilled his promise, and he was supposed to be proud of it but why did he feel horrid?

He looked down at his hands, they were completely clean but he could visualize the blood on them. The countless murders that he had to do, and he could hear the screams and pleads to have him stop. It haunted him severely, he didn’t want to kill them, he just wanted them to live alongside the egg. It just managed to happen in an attempt to rise to power, and now everyone was controlled by the egg. It wasn’t the same anymore, everyone was brainwashed and mindless. He had decided to head to Skeppy today, the egg had promised him that it would be the same again. That was all he wanted, he just wanted to be with Skeppy as he pushed away the blood vines from the entrance and walked in. It was completely dark, like normal.

“Hey Skeppy!” He exclaimed walking over to the man who was laying on the wall, he didn’t get a response but Bad didn’t mind. “I did it! I fulfilled the promise so we can be together, isn’t that great Skeppy?”

No response again as Bad laughed, and Bad looked down at his hands again and the scratches that were on them. “Skeppy, I was walking along the path earlier and it was so covered that I could barely see the wooden path anymore.” He laughed, looking up at the stone ceiling. They both sat in silence, one staring at the wall while the other stared at the ceiling. “I miss you Skeppy. I miss you talking to me and pulling me along to the beach, I miss it.” Bad mumbled, reaching his hand up at the ceiling. 

He could remember running along with Skeppy across the flower field and being carefree as he could still feel the soft breeze that day, it was so peaceful. He smiled, squeezing his hand in a fist as he could still remember the blue cornflower that Skeppy gave him, as a memory. It was now a very distant memory as Bad snapped his eyes open, where was that flower now? Where was it last time that he saw it?

“I’ll be back Skeppy.”

He got up as Skeppy followed Bad’s movements as he walked out of the cave along the path.

“Where did I put it?” He mumbled, as he walked to their mansion, going inside. It was now deserted and dirty, since no one bothered to clean it up and left it abandoned.

He pushed open the door, as the dust clouded around him and he coughed stepping over the large vine in the middle. 

“I guess, right there.” He mumbled to himself as he opened the chest, pulling out the flower as it laid in his hands. It was still perfect, not affected at all by the red. Bad tucked it into his pocket as he pushed himself up before something small caught his eye. 

He reached for it, a torn photograph of him, Skeppy, Puffy and Ant. His thumb rubbed on the paper as the dust scattered off of it, and Bad stared at the photograph. He felt strange, like he felt an intense feeling in his chest and a sudden pain. It felt like a hole in his chest, like someone carved out something that he didn’t notice the sudden wetness on his cheek until he looked back at the photograph and it had tear stains on it.

“What...why am I crying?” Bad sniffled, trying to wipe away his tears but they kept coming as the feeling grew stronger. What was wrong with him? Why was he so upset over this, it was nothing. He only cared about Skeppy, not Puffy or Ant. They didn’t matter, he had to sacrifice Puffy to get what he wanted so why was he so upset over it now? He didn’t care then, he never did care.

It was oddly silent recently though, the egg hadn’t talked to him for a while like it was on purpose. He just needed some time with the egg to influence his brain again, that’s exactly what he needed but when he looked back at the photograph, his emotions flooded him again. He put down the photograph, walking out of the room and closing the door as he headed out of the mansion. He needed to head back to Skeppy, he wasn’t fit to be exploring especially in his state of mind right now. All he needed was Skeppy, that’s all he needed.

He approached the cave again, walking into the darkness to see Skeppy had moved a bit but he didn’t greet Bad. Bad was used to it, he knew Skeppy would come to be his old self again. “Hi Skeppy! I’m back and I got the gift you gave me.”

He slumped against the other side of the short wall that Skeppy was against, as he pulled out the cornflower. It stood out against the redness of the room, it actually shined as Bad smiled twisting it in his hands. “It’s still so pretty Skeppy.” 

Skeppy didn’t respond as Bad laughed, closing his eyes as he recalled a memory.

—

_“Hey Bad! I bet you that you won’t be able to make a sand castle faster then me!”_

_“Nope, I can! Watch you muffinhead!” Bad said running to the sand as Skeppy chased after him, laughing loudly as they both scrambled to make the sand castle._

_It took minutes before Skeppy yelled out “Done!” as Bad looked over in shock. “No way, you cheated!”_

_“I did not! You just suck at sculpting.”_

_“I do not! I just put in more effort.” Bad hmphed as Skeppy laughed, standing up and putting his arms in the air. “I still won!”_

_“Oh my goodness, no you didn’t! I want a rematch.”_

_“You can get a rematch after you get a handful of this sand.” Skeppy giggled as he picked up sand, throwing it at Bad who shrieked._

_“YOU’RE SO GETTING IT YOU MUFFIN!” Bad yelled as Skeppy raced away with Bad chasing after him, laughter surrounding the area.”_

—-

His eyes shot open. Why was he remembering this? It was so long ago, but he could still remember the vivid colors of the landscape and the laughter of Skeppy. He missed it, he missed it way too much as he looked down at the cornflower. Did he do the right thing? Was this actually going to bring Skeppy back? 

“Skeppy, did I do the right thing?”

Bad mumbled as he put his head in his hands, remembering the memories that he used to have with Skeppy. Skeppy used to be so blue then, and so bright and joyful but now he was red and dull. Was he actually the Skeppy that Bad knew? “I don’t think I did the right thing.” Bad confessed knowing Skeppy didn’t care unless it was about the egg, the egg had taken over his life. The egg had taken over everyone’s lives, destroyed and killed many people to get what it wanted and Bad was starting to realize it.

“What did I do? What did I even do…” Bad cried, as he felt wetness dripping down his cheeks and landing on the floor as the vines creaked. “I ruined it, I ruined everything Skeppy. I ruined us, I killed people for my own greed. It tricked me into believing that you would be the old you.” Bad choked out, as he finally realized.

He got up, clinging onto the flower as he walked over to Skeppy and he crouched down in front of him, as Skeppy stared at him. “I did it all for you and it lied to me, you’re not Skeppy anymore.” 

Bad placed a hand on his cheek, he knew that this was only for a moment that the egg would find out and brainwash him again, but he wanted to savor it as he stared into Skeppy’s eyes.

“Even if it’s for a moment, I just want to remember. I just want it to be normal again.” He whispered, as Skeppy stared at him and Bad felt tears go down his cheeks, as he hugged Skeppy. He wrapped his arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

He knew it would end and he would go back to walking around mindlessly, but even if it was a second. It was nice to hug Skeppy again, to feel normal again, to feel the warmth of his best friend. He could feel Skeppy lift his arms and wrap them around him, and they stayed like that and maybe it was just the lighting but for a split second, they seemed to be their original self again.

Bad was forcefully pulled away by a vine, as it wrapped around his neck and he choked, his vision going blurry. He knew that when he woke up, everything would be gone but he hoped, he hoped that he would still remember the cornflower that was in his pocket. That was the only last thing he had from the old Skeppy and he knew that he would never be able to see the old Skeppy again. 


End file.
